mrsbrownsboysfandomcom-20200215-history
Bono Brown
Bono Brown is the only son of Mark Brown and his wife Betty. His birthday is April 11. He is around 7 years old and is Agnes' first grandchild. He is mentioned regularly by the Browns but isn't seen until the final episode of the second series, "New Mammy" . Biography Early life Bono was born and raised in Dublin. Mrs Brown's Boy's Original Series In the original series, Bono is played by Eric O'Carroll (youngest son of Brendan O'Carroll). He is depicted as being 10, 11, or 12. Later in the series, he is a teenager. Mrs Brown's Boys Part 1 Mrs Brown's Boys Part 2 Mrs Brown's Boys Part 3 Mrs Brown's Boys Part 4 5. Triple Trouble Bono is first seen at the christening of Dermot and Maria's triplets. He is standing beside Agnes and is seen at the christening party. Mrs Brown's Boys Part 6 Mrs Brown's Boys Part 7 Bono is off with Mark before school and Betty tells Mark that Bono is doing sex education in school and that it is about time he had a fatherly chat with him. At Sharon's wedding reception, Mark tries to talk to Bono, Bono asks what he wants to know and Mark only tells him to enjoy the rest of the party. He is later seen in Foley's with the rest of his family. Mrs Brown's Boys Sitcom Bono has more of a part in season 3. New Mammy Bono is first seen being dropped off by Betty as she goes to the dentist, decked out in Red Indian face paint and feathers, and goes to play with Granddad, firing his plastic arrows at him. He asks Agnes if that's her granddad, but Agnes tells him that's her husband's daddy, but she calls him Granddad - among other things. Agnes says she is his daddy's mammy, so he calls her Granny and his daddy calls her Mammy and his mammy calls her "an old cow," which piques Agnes' interest. Mammy Christmas Bono stays over at Agnes' while Mark and Betty go out. Upstairs in bed but too excited about Christmas to sleep, he's playing with Agnes' music box, and she tells him a rhyme that sends him to sleep. The Virgin Mammy He is seen as an angel (a pretty sullen one) in the Nativity that Cathy and Maria have planned. Mammy's Spell Bono is not seen until the last 10 minutes of the episode. But Winnie and Agnes mention him at the start, talking about him being jealous of John, George and Ringo and having to share his gran. He is upset about moving to Australia, and while Mark is looking for his baptism certificate, his Aunt Cathy cheers him up by using a hypnotized Agnes to make him laugh. He says he doesn't want to go to Australia as he won't see his gran and she tells him she can visit and he begs her to let him live with her. She tells him no and he storms off in a huff. Mammy? Mark, Betty, and Bono all receive their visas for Australia, but Betty gets Cathy to print some flyers for Mark's business, and the work offers come pouring in, so they can afford to stay. Bucking Mammy Bono wrote and posted a letter to Santa, but he won't tell his parents what's in it, so Agnes enlists Buster's aid to find out what he wants for Christmas. Buster plans to use a homeless man disguised as Santa, but the real Santa turns up! Physical appearance Bono has dark-blond hair and blue eyes. He is also very small, has a skinny stomach, and wears glasses after his first appearance. Personality and traits Bono has a very cheery personality, but he appears to be a tad naughty like his granny, judging from the cheeky grin on his face after he tells Agnes that his mother calls her "an old cow." He enjoys tormenting Granddad or observing his many defects, such as firing arrows at him (though Agnes tells him to remove their rubber tips), playing with his false teeth, and watching him fart while asleep. According to Agnes, he is very sweet, kind and gentle, but a bit naïve and easily led. This is one of the main reasons why Agnes doesn't want him sent to her old school as it is an utter Alcatraz-like hellhole. Relationships Agnes Brown Bono is the only grandchild until John, George, and Ringo are born. His nose is out of joint at having to share his gran. But Agnes assures him by saying they love him so much that they got him three new cousins. She is very kind to him and is fiercely protective of him, such as when she tried to convince his parents not to send him to her old and extremely rough school. Granddad When Bono is at Mrs. Browns house, she lets Bono throw his Indian bow and arrows at his head and color him with his pens. Bono also enjoys playing with Granddad's false teeth. Mark Brown Mark is Bono's father. He loves his son and is often nervous since he is his only child and he lost his father young. He doesn't have to be that strict with Bono since he listens to him and his mother. Betty Brown As Bono's mother, Betty is naturally kind and caring towards him, but she knows when to put her foot down but doesn't have to do it often since Bono is well behaved, except with granddad. She was determined to send him to Agnes' old school, St. Stephen's, regardless of Agnes telling her what a nightmare it was, but quickly relented when Buster said it was his old school as well. Appearances Thus far, Bono has appeared in seven episodes in total as well as the movie. *New Mammy *Mammy Christmas *The Virgin Mammy (no dialogue) *Mammy's Spell *Mammy? *Buckin' Mammy *Mrs Brown's Boys D'Movie *Mammy's Tickled Pink Mrs Brown's Boys D'Movie Bono only appears briefly in the movie when he informs Mark and Betty that Agnes is on the news. The movie also states that Bono is only six years old. Trivia *Thanks to Jaimie O'Carroll's grandfather, Bono was his acting debut at age 5. In D'Movie, Jaimie is 9 but portrays 6-year-old Bono. *Brendan O'Carroll has fit both Jaimie and his younger brother Blake into "Mrs.Brown's Boys", in which both made their acting debuts before age 10. *While touring with his family, Jaimie is tutored to keep up his education. *Bono is a fan of the Harry Potter series as in The Last Wedding, he is shown to have Harry Potter bedcovers. *The Brown family may have named him after Bono from the band U2. Category:Sons Category:Brown Family Category:Nephews Category:Grandsons Category:Movie Characters